


something i gotta say, 'till it's over

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Angst, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Time Loop
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Karena, pada hari tepat saat pernikahan mereka, sofa yang dahulu ia duduki bersama, kecupan yang selalu menghunjami satu sama lain, peluk yang kian menghangat. Kini hanya menjadi selamat tinggal yang tidak dapat dilupakan.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Weetings Collection





	something i gotta say, 'till it's over

**Author's Note:**

> Remake from 2016’s archive.

  
Beomgyu tidak pernah merasa selelah ini. _Sungguh._

Ia menerawang gelapnya malam yang terapung tak berdaya di atasnya. Sebelum masuk rumah, _rumahnya_ , ia terlebih dahulu membuang nafasnya kasar.

Memasuki halaman rumahnya _pun_ , sudah membuatnya merasa kelimpungan. Dan saat matanya menatap lekat-lekat, lebih lekat dan sangat lekat. Ia kembali tenggelam.

Ia kembali tenggelam pada kisah _itu_. Lagi.

“Kak Bami... bangun.” Sebuah tepukan ringan berhasil Beomgyu dapatkan saat tak sengaja tertidur di bahu sofa.

Sosok tinggi tegap langsung nampak di sana.

Beomgyu menegang, _walaupun masih mengantuk, rasa kagetnya masih saja tidak bisa berbohong_.

“ _Hueningkai...?_ ” Cicitnya.

Ia tersenyum, mengangguk. “Kenapa tidur di sini, Kak? Kamu, _kan_ , bisa menungguku di dalam?”

Beomgyu hanya menggeleng, matanya sedikit berair entah karena bahagia atau sedih. Atau entah karena sebab apa dalam mimpi; kehidupan, atau kenyataannya.

“Aku hanya merindukanmu, _Kai_. Aku rindu, aku mau peluk,” katanya yang berubah manja, tetapi Hueningkai masih tetap suka.

Kai terkekeh kecil.

Tangan kokohnya segera menghimpit bahu dan punggung, memeluk, memberikan afeksi seorang pasangan yang sangat mencintainya.

Hueningkai mencintai Beomgyu. _Begitu juga sebaliknya._

“Aku mencintaimu, Kak. Tapi...”

Alis Beomgyu, _walau Hueningkai tidak melihatnya karena ia masih tenggelam dalam pelukan_ , mengerut dalam.

“Tapi? Tapi apa?”

Hueningkai mendekatkan wajahnya pada yang lebih tua. Mencuri satu kecup pada bibirnya sebelum berkata, “Tapi, kamu belum mandi. Ayo mandi dulu, mandi bersama kali ini?” Dan langsung jahil mengangkat tubuh Beomgyu yang seketika meronta.

“Huening Kai Kamal jangan macam-macam!”

Lalu berakhir tendangan Beomgyu berhasil membuatnya mandi sendiri, _tanpa Huening Jail Kai Kamal_ , bersamanya.

Choi Beomgyu tersenyum, tetapi ia juga menangis.

Mendengar kalimat, _kita juga nanti akan menikah._ atau _anggap saja ini simulasi pernikahan kita, Kak_ , membuatnya sedikit merasa getir di dalam hati.

Ia menyesal. Ia sesak.

Beomgyu membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan. Pipinya kini basah oleh air mata karena menangis dalam diam. Punggungnya vertikal belindung pada pintu kokoh kamar mandi.

Perasaannya melintang-rayang.

_Satu minggu menuju pernikahan._ Itu, yang tertulis di pegelangan tangan seorang Choi Beomgyu.

_  
In case you come. I'm just blankly staring at the front door._

_I try closing my eyes._

_I try covering my ears._

_But the memories come back to me._  
  


“Kak, sini,” Hueningkai tersadar saat Beomgyu telah lama memandanginya yang sedikit terlelap sedari tadi.

Hueningkai melambaikan tangannya dengan maksud.

Ia ingin mendekap tubuh Beomgyu yang lebih mungil darinya. Memberi sebuah pernyataan cinta yang disebut pelukan erat.

Beomgyu meringis. _Dia hanya ingin mengatakan semuanya agar ini berakhir, dia hanya ingin ia sadar akan dusta yang terjadi saat ini._ Ia ingin mengatakannya, semuanya. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia selalu tidak bisa. Karena, yang ia inginkan hanyalah melakukan hal menyenangkan bersama kekasihnya.

Terlebih itu dusta maupun maya.

_Ia tetap menutup mata_.

“Jangan menangis...” itu perkataannya, Hueningkai, tatkala satu tetes bulir bening menghangat membasahi pipi tirus Beomgyu.

_Sesungguhnya, Beomgyu sudah banyak menangis dalam satu minggu ini._

Hueningkai tidak tahu masalahnya, tetapi sepertinya, kata penenang darinya sudah lebih cukup untuk saat ini.

Bibir Beomgyu bergetar, ia memeluk tubuh Hueningkai erat dan dalam seakan tidak ada hari esok lagi. Hueningkai membalas mengusap surai hitam Beomgyu tenang.

“Kai...” panggilnya. Ia menatap masih dengan muka yang basah karena air mata.

Yang dipanggil mengangguk. Makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Beomgyu, mengusap bagaimana sisa sungai kecil yang terjejak mengalir di sana.

“Kenapa, Kak?” Tanyanya dengan wajah sehangat angin sore, dan disambut begitu saja dengan tangkupan tangan Beomgyu pada setiap lekuk parasnya.

Ia mengusap kelopak mata Hueningkai.

“Mata ini, mata yang aku selalu ingin menatapnya.”

Ia menurunkan pandangnya pada hidung mancung Hueningkai.

“Hidung ini, hidung yang selalu bisa mencium dusta milikku.” Ia terkekeh.

“Awalnya, aku memang tidak suka, tetapi...” Beomgyu kembali menggigit bibirnya. Tidak ada niat melanjutkan perkataannya barusan, terlihat dari ia telah mengusap bibir tipis Hueningkai dengan ibu jari. Beralih.

”...dan bibir ini. Bibir yang selalu ingin aku cium,” lirihnya tertunduk lemas, karena, satu sungai kecil telah tercipta lagi dan lagi.

Hueningkai meraih kedua bahu Beomgyu. Ia tersenyum, sangat manis semanis yang Beomgyu ingat untuk terakhir kali.

“Aku bilang, jangan menangis... Kak Bami, tahu 'kan? Kalau Kak Bami menangis, aku juga ikut sakit. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi, _ya?_ ” Katanya, lalu dengan cepat dilanjutkan. “Dan, lagipula, Kak Bami boleh _kok_ melakukannya. Kak Bami boleh melakukannya padaku, karena aku milikmu, dan kau milikku.”

Ujarnya tanpa tahu ia sedang menoreh satu guratan kenyataan yang ayal bagi Beomgyu untuk sekedar laki-laki itu ingat-ingat.

Kembali, Hueningkai merengkuh Beomgyu dalam. Suaranya yang lirih tanpa permisi menembus pendengaran tajam Beomgyu.

“Besok hari pernikahan kita. Aku tidak sabar.”

Dan huruf satu pada pergelangan tangannya, Beomgyu, berpendar-pendar mengikuti tangis yang Beomgyu keluarkan dengan tak ada habisnya.

_Aku yang tidak mau itu terjadi._

Batinnya, tanpa di dengar Tuhan, tentu saja.

Karena, pada hari tepat saat pernikahan mereka, sofa yang dahulu ia duduki bersama, kecupan yang selalu menghunjami satu sama lain, peluk yang kian menghangat. Kini hanya menjadi selamat tinggal yang tidak dapat dilupakan.

Hueningkai tidak pernah datang.

_Dia malah datang kepada Tuhan, bersama darah-darah yang bercucuran._

Dan waktu terus mengulang dari rentang waktu ke waktu itu sekarang.

Dengan Beomgyu, Choi Beomgyu yang sebagai kaset usang.

_Dia terjebak dalam putaran waktu yang tiada habisnya. Dengan Hueningkai yang tidak ada lagi di sisinya._

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih telah membaca! Kuddos are appreciated 💗


End file.
